


Lifeguard AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Valkubus [3]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Tamsin is a lifeguard and she couldn't help but take notice of one particular beach-goer





	Lifeguard AU

Bo enjoyed the beach, she really did, but she had always maintained a healthy respect for the ocean. She was a city girl, through and through, though she had been raised on a farm, so every time she came out to the beach she was very excited, though hesitant. Bo loved to look at the beautiful water and at the toned bodies of the surfer crowd. She took a deep breath of the salt water air, feeling all the eyes on her. Bo had never minded being admired.

“Why do we always sit right here?” Kenzi asked, hiding under the umbrella as Bo soaked in the sunshine.

“You know why. Don’t make me admit it.” Bo said sheepishly, glaring at her best friend over her sunglasses. “I’m not proud, Kenz.”

“Come on, BoBo, just go talk to her.” Kenzi laughed at her and the succubus just glared at her.

“She’s busy working. I can’t interrupt. Plus, she is so far up on that chair I would have to yell for her to hear me and it would just be embarrassing.” Bo’s cheeks turned pink and she hoped Kenzi would blame it on the heat.

“Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses.” Kenzi continued to tease. “Who would have ever thought of a beautiful but shy succubus.

“I’m not being shy, I’m being practical and respectful.” Bo retorted though her eyes kept straying back to the lifeguard.

“Yes, you are being very respectful as you sit and make eyes at her..” Kenzi laughed, causing Bo to jump onto the little human’s towel, intent upon tickling her sides.

“Quit your picking on me! I’m allowed a harmless crush every now and then.” Bo had her pinned down as Kenzi squirmed and tried to get away.

\-----/////-----

The squeals and shrieks drew Tamsin’s attention to the two girls wrestling in the sand. She had seen them before and taken note. How could she not notice two such attractive women? Tamsin sighed and sat back, satisfied the girls were playing and not in any imminent danger. She had yet to decipher the relationships in the pair. The enigmatic girl who seemed to lead them had insane chemistry. Tamsin could understand though, something about her was magnetic.

Tamsin’s attention was drawn away when she heard a shriek of terror from the water. Her eyes darted from face to face as she attempted to identify the source. She only identified the terrified child when she saw a figure making a beeline for the water from the shore and diving fearlessly into the turbulent waves. Tamsin grabbed her board, whistle in her mouth to blow on each exhale and jumped from her post, relying on Valkyrie strength to stick the landing. The dark-haired woman held the child aloft just long enough for Tamsin to make it to them before the rescuer began to fade as well. She spluttered and seemed half-drowned by the time Tamsin could help her pull the young woman to safely up on the board.

“Took you long enough.” she scoffed, helping to heave the little one onto the flotation device as they began to head back to the shore.

“Can you make it?”Tamsin asked, swallowing the retort that jumped to the tip of her tongue.

“Yeah, I’m stronger than I look.” she answered, though Tamsin could see her wince every now and again. Tamsin resolved to keep a close eye on her until a medic got a chance to look her over.

Together they hauled the board along with the child and placed the crying girl in the arms of concerned parents, first responders were on all three of them before they even had a chance to sit.

“That was an incredibly reckless thing to do.”Tamsin coughed as she pulled the towel close around her shoulders. “You could have made my job a lot harder then it needed to be.”

“Bo! Bo, are you alright?” asked Kenzi as she came skidding to a stop in front of her best friend.

“Yeah, Kenzi. I’m fine.” Bo said in between shivers. Kenzi wrapped her towel around Bo’s shoulders, concern glowing in her eyes.

“This is the best friend, Kenzi, and I’m Bo. Thank you for the rescue.” Bo said, ignoring Tamsin’s jab and offering her a hand to shake.

“I’m Tamsin, and I really should not have had to rescue you in the first place.” Tamsin said reproachfully, though she did shake the gorgeous woman’s hand.

“Yeah, I’m not really the kind of person who can just sit by and watch when someone is in trouble. Plus, I knew you would be right behind me. All's well that ends well.” Bo did her best to be charming despite her trembling and her lips turning blue.

“If you say so.” Tamsin said though she smiled softly when she noticed the little family reunited.

“Well, I think we made a pretty good team.” Bo chuckled before she nudged Tamsin’s shoulder. The blonde laughed despite herself. Bo was brave and even more beautiful up close.

“Uhm, what’s going on with your eyes, there?” Tamsin asked without fear in an only mildly concerned tone. “What kind of Fae are you, anyway?”

“Is anyone in this town _not_ Fae?” Bo groaned as she rolled her eyes. “To answer your question though, I am a succubus. The unaligned one to be specific.”

“I should have known. You are exactly like the stories say you are.” Tamsin chuckled darkly.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Bo decided aloud. “Even if you didn’t mean it that way.”

“You go ahead and do that then.” Tamsin nudged Bo’s shoulder. “You look hungry. Do I need to be worried?”

“She’s not so bad off just yet.” Kenzi brushed it off. “When her voice goes really deep and aggressive, then you can be concerned.”

“Would dinner help?” Tamsin asked. “Things have calmed down here and my shift is over.”

“Dinner...with you? Sounds good to me.” Bo grinned. “However, I feel as though we could both do with a shower and a change of clothes. I’ll meet you in an hour, yeah?” Bo offered.

She handed Tamsin her phone and the two exchanged numbers with more giggles than Kenzi thought strictly necessary.

“It’s a date, then.” agreed Tamsin, suppressing a grin. She watched Bo get up and waltz off with her friend.

“How do you always manage to pull things like this off? I just can’t understand.” Kenzi laughed, enjoying how pleased Bo was with herself, and her plans for the evening.


End file.
